


But All I See Is Purple Instead

by CatNip_618



Series: Five Nights at Freddy’s [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cause of Death: Springlocks, Dave Miller | Original Character, Gen, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Mass Murders, Mike Sanders | Original Character, Officer Carl Johnson | Original Character, Officer Danny | Original Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Purple Guy copycat, Sarah Johnson | Original Character, Serial Killing, Springtrap - Freeform, cold cases, copycat killings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: Two officers' sanity are put to the test when a serial killer rises to publicity.The killer's motives are strange but so are his burning, purple eyes.But things get stranger as the days pass on...





	1. Chapter 1

 

**PROLOGUE**

**___**

 

 

Needles. 

Miranda felt needles. 

They poked into her arms, sharp and deadly. 

 

Quickly regaining consciousness, she could tell that the needles were set to snap. It covered her entire body except her head. The girl was smart enough to know not to move suddenly or the booby trap would trigger and she'd die. 

Miranda jerked her head up at the thought. 

She was able to take in her surroundings and she realized she was _still_ in her apartment. But, something seemed off...she squinted her eyes. 

 

_Is that -- ?_

 

Her eyes widened. The streaks of red weren't paint. Why would it be paint? 

Of course it's blood!

 

Miranda gulped. 

 

"You're finally awake." said a voice. 

Miranda looked around, feeling the needles press into her skin, albeit not breaking her skin. "Who's there?" she demanded, her voice strangely hoarse. There was a shuffle of metal against metal -- which hurt Miranda's ears -- and suddenly the trapped female came face-to-fcae with...

 

_...a bunny?_

 

Wait -- it wasn't a rabbit. It was some sort of suit. A big, clunky, old suit that had a lot of tears in it. An ear was (mostly) missing and the eyes were a glassy white. But, Miranda looked closer, there was someone  _inside_ the suit. 

 

"I assume you don't know me," said the person in the suit. Miranda shook her head. The creepy eyes scanned her body, and it sent a shudder down her spine. "I advise you to not move so suddenly," the bunny added calmly. The girl moved her head just a bit to see herself encased inside a suit like the bunny's. 

 

_Wait...what?_

 

"Why?" she asked quietly, trying to be careful -- having obliged to the bunny's warning. The bunny looked right into her eyes and didn't even blink.

"You're in a suit like mine," he replied, "and it's very old. The springlocks inside it could snap if you move too suddenly." 

The student frowned. She was worried that she was too calm -- if this was a I've-been-kidnapped-and-the-kidnapper-put-me-in-a-springlock-suit situation, she'd be terrified. But the kidnapper ( _if_ they were a kidnapper) seemed too casual for this.

And so did she.

 

_Premeditated murder._

 

The person in the bunny suit sighed. "I will not reveal my face." he scoffed. "Cliche crap."

Miranda didn't say anything. She flitted her eyes around, looking for an escape route. The bunny grasped her chin suddenly, forcing the girl to look at him ( _It? Her? Him?_ ). He chuckled darkly, his grip tightening.

"You should be smart enough..." he smiled, his teeth gleaming through the permanent grin, "...that you won't make leave this place...alive?" 

 

Miranda's heart quickened. Her lips thinned into a firm line. 

The man in the bunny suit reached into the torso of Miranda's suit and froze. Adhearing to his earlier warnings, the girl knew he was going to set off the locks inside the suit.

A single tear rolled down her eye. 

 

_How was I so calm until now?_

 

"Please don't, sir. Let me out." she whimpered, her tongue tasting the salt of her fear. 

The bunny's hand shifted. 

 

"Call me _Springtrap_ , honey." 

 

 

**_...SNAP!_ **

 

 

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda's apartment is now a crime scene. 
> 
> A macabre message had been found. 
> 
> An investigation has been opened.

**  
**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**___**

 

 

Officer Carl Johnson had been in the police force for 13 years, but hadn't been around murder or death before. He wasn't even called over to investigate the murder-suicide of two university students last year.

So seeing Miranda all torn up with holes her skin and blood everywhere was a bit stomach-turning. 

His co-officer, Danny, stood beside him -- a calm demeanor on his face. No sign of disturbance. "Miranda Cranes, 26; student at Central Washington University."

"Cause of death?" Carl asked, trying to hide the gag in his voice. 

Danny looked at him. "Unknown...for now. An auto -- " 

 

A coroner shouted suddenly and drew the attention of Officer Danny and Officer Carl. She was shining her flashlight at the wall near Miranda's body. Carl approached hesitantly while Danny approached almost eagerly. 

"What is it?" Danny asked. 

The coroner backed up to give the two law enforcers a better view and sucked in a shaky breath. "That." If it was a movie, onimous music would've swelled with intensity, but all that was heard was the ruffle of a body bag, clicks of crime-scene cameras, and bits of ragged breathing from rookies like Officer Carl Johnson. 

Written on the wall near Miranda's body were the words; 

 

 **I’M BACK**  

Carl frowned. "Is this a clue?" 

Danny shrugged. "Maybe. But we'll seal it off as evidence and test it in the lab." 

"Alright." 

 

The female coroner glanced at Carl with wide, wide eyes. "What does it mean?" she asked weakly. Carl pulled out his phone and snapped a photo for later reference. "I don't know; probably a warning." he answered absentmindedly. 

To him it didn't seem like a warning. It seemed like the message was describing the killer in a macabre style. It gave him the willies, but he didn't want his fear to show. Instead of ogling the message, he went to examine the body. 

 

Leaning down, he tracked his gaze over the holes and pierces in the corspe and noticed a pattern. Turning, he asked the same coroner (the one who found the message) for a pair of latex gloves. She hastily gave a pair over and he snapped them on. 

Danny cried out when Carl touched Miranda's neck. 

"Hey!" 

Carl glared at him. "I've found a pattern."

At that, Danny's eyes lit up in a way that unsettled Carl. He stood from his side of Miranda and crawled over to where Carl kneeled.

"What is it?" he asked excitedly. Carl ignored the officer's tone of voice and turned to the wounds. He tucked the tips of his fingers into one of the wounds, and congealed blood trickeled out. 

"Look," he muttered, "these weren't from bullets or anything; in fact at first glance it rules that out immediately." 

Danny shook his head impatiently. "And?" 

 

"Miranda was inside a springlock suit." Carl deadpanned. "The locks snapped and killed her." 

 

Danny froze. "Wait...that sounds familiar." 

Carl's shoulder tensed. Somehow, if this murder was by what he thought it was, it'd hit close to home. Danny continued to ramble oblviously. "Springlock suits are meant for people and the...robots...part of it..." 

He shook his head.  _No! 17 years in the force and you've linked a murder to a_ video game _? Games my ass!_

The officer stood and peeled off his gloves methodically and threw them in a nearby black trash bag. Carl watched him curiously, and then after a moment, stood and followed him. 

 

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Carl asked Danny defensively, making it sure that the other couldn't argue. Danny looked at his hands. "Yeah," he muttered. "Games my ass." Carl chuckled nervously, apparently agreeing with him. "I can't believe it. Did you read the message?" 

Danny rolled his eyes. "'I’m back'." 

"Yeah," Carl emphasized, "that means...?" Danny swiped his hands in disbelief. "No. No, no, no. We can't do that. We've got to wait for lab results." 

Carl sighed. "Fine. Keep this between us, yeah?" 

Danny nodded, exasperated. 

 

 

The man in the bunny suit grinned. Looks like  _some_ people have recognized his work. 

He checked off a name on his mental hit-list.  _Officer Danny...YOU'RE NEXT!_

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**CHAPTER TWO**

**___**

 

 

 

Officer Carl Johnson stumbled into his house, where his wife, Sarah, was cooking a meal for supper. She heard the door slam and poked her head out from the kitchen to greet her husband, but then stopped.

 

“Are you okay, honey?” she asked in concern.

 

Carl raked his fingers through his hair, groaning in exhaustion.

“Yeah,” he muttered, “just...a strange case popped up.” Sarah never heard him say that since they moved to Washington State -- which was nearly 2 years ago. Him saying that rang the alarms in her head.

 

“What do you mean?” Sarah asked, turning back to the pork roast albeit listening at the same time. Carl shrugged off his windbreaker, sighing and then approached his wife tiredly. She hummed softly when he rested his head onto her shoulder.

 

“I mean…” he shuffled something in one of his pockets and pulled out his phone, “I’m dealing with a...murder.” He turned on his device and it went straight to the photo he’d taken at the crime scene.

 

His wife gasped, her arms tensing as he showed her the disturbing message having been written in the victim’s blood.

 

“I’m back?” The mid-aged woman echoed.

 

Carl let her go, seeing she was busy cooking up some pork roast. He grabbed one of the stools at the supper table and sat down onto it.

“The victim’s name was Miranda,” he explained warily, “and she’d been put in a suit.”

 

Sarah frowned. “I guessing that doesn’t mean a suit for business?”

 

“Correct. It was an animatronic suit.” The policeman paused so his wife could let that sink in. After a moment he continued, “The suit was meant for both a robot and a costume, so there were springlocks inside it.”

 

Carl’s wife shuddered. “Broken springlocks?” Carl nodded, and laced his hands together. “That’s the thing; Miranda wasn’t in the suit. It’d broken and the killer dug her out of it, taking the suit with him.”

 

Sarah shuddered again. “Remind me to watch a Christmas movie; holidays or not.” Carl nodded, smiling wanly, flashing a thumbs-up. “Got it, sweetheart.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Carl lay with his wife in their bed, staring up at the ceiling. There was a soft rustle and Sarah had suddenly wrapped her arms around him, humming.

 

“You alright?” Sarah asked. 

Carl sighed heavily. “Yeah. Just thinking.”

 

Sarah propped herself up onto her elbow. “You’re still convinced its a copycat?” she asked a bit sleepily. They’d conversed more about the killer’s motives and told Sarah of his opinions -- without hitting a homerun.  

 

The man grumbled. “What do you think it is?”

 

Sarah paused. “I don’t know. I think it’s quite bizarre to stuff people into springlock suits.” Carl looked away, grumbling some more. Clearly, his wife didn’t see what he’d seen, but that was okay. The real truth was going to be kept to himself and Danny.

 

“I’m turning the light off, hon.” He replied, reaching for the lamp. The light faded from the room, drowning it into darkness. The officer watched his wife, whose eyes were closed.

“I hope you figure out what the murder really means…” he yawned, “...and why.”

 

Sarah was already asleep. 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bunny-suit wearing killer plans to eliminate Officer Danny.

 

 

**CHAPTER THREE**

 

_____

 

 

Dave Miller watched as Miranda's blood slipped off his hands and into the sink drain. Closing his eyes, he backtracked to the murder and smiled softly. Ever since he was a teen, David had been wanting to kill but fought the urge.

Even though he has committed a terrible act, he wasn't born into a broken family who did drugs. His dead grandfather was a millionaire and his wealth had been passed to his parents, giving them great opportunities. His dad was a VP of the university and his mom was a lawyer. 

Overall, he had a good-enough life. 

 

But that didn't quench the urges he had. 

 

Dave looked at the mirror and his smile grew wider. The man wouldn't call himself a narcissist, but he  _loved_ the color of his eyes. Because of a extremely rare mutation in the family genetics, he had bright purple eyes. Purple eyes usually associate with albinism, but Dave didn't have that. 

All of a mutation, he had burning purple eyes that he  _knew_ unsettled people.

 

"Dave! Stop staring your ugly reflection and help me out!" Mike Sanders called from elsewhere. 

Mike was Dave's roommate. The younger man had been looking for a place to stay in (previously homeless), and the charming Dave Miller let him into his apartment; having a bed been open already.

 

Dave groaned, poking his head out from the bathroom. "With what, asshole?" 

 

"Settin' up the goddamn TV!" 

 

Oh right. He and Mike had gone out and bought a newer TV because the roommate complained of internet lag and glitches. It wasn't a fancy flat-screen, but one that had a bulky backside and not-so-great screen quality. 

He dried his now-bloodless-and-clean hands and left the bathroom, turning off the light. 

 

Dave walked into the tiny living area to see Mike holding a hammer to the wall where a stand sat bolted. The blank TV sat nearby, cords and wires sprawled everywhere. Dave huffed in annoyance. "Need me to hold that?" he asked frustratedly. 

Mike sighed mockingly. "Yeah, I do." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dave and Mike looked at their completion in silence. 

Mike shifted his feet. "Did you hear of the girl who was killed?" 

"Yeah. Coupl'a hours ago." 

The once-homeless rommate shuddered. "Police mentioned somethin' about...uh. What was it...?" Dave mentally laughed. "Springlocks?" 

"Oh. Those. Yeesh, kinda creepy." 

 

Dave was sure to have a proper alibi when he killed Miranda, so he gave no clue to let Mike guess if  _he_ was the killer (which he was -- how ironic). Prior to Miranda's death, he thought of ways to keep his identity hidden enough if one of his future victims escaped. 

He scrolled around on the internet and his mind. His thoughts went off the rails quite often, so he came up with the idea of wearing a bunny suit. But, he didn't want a store-bought one.

He wanted a  _special_ kind. 

 

A springlock suit. 

 

Of course, those kind of outfits weren't around and were so invisible to the eye that most assumed they didn't exist. Dave knew they were around. Why wouldn't they be? So, in a sort-of desperate effort to claim some, he put his computer on incognito. 

And found his way into a realm of lawlessness. 

 

The Dark Web. 

 

Mike was gone at university when Dave got the package. Most Dark Web-users would get disturbing evidence and sometimes items more terrifying. The purple-eyed man made sure he didn't get those, but only pieces of an entire springlock suit. 

 

And a manual. 

 

"Ey, Dave!" Mike snapped his fingers. 

David looked at him, tearing his eyes away from the turned-off TV. "Huh? What're you doing?" 

Mike tilted his head. "Ya zoned out." 

After a small confrontation from a worried Mike, Dave retreated to his room and opened his closet door.

 

There sat the bloodied suit of Spring Bonnie. 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer strikes again, this time killing a child. 
> 
> Officer Danny recalls the bloodied message from a disturbing nightmare.

 

 

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 

**_____**

_Officer Danny typed a few words into his database at the police department he attended. The new recruit didn't have much background information, but he was trying. All he knew of this shady guy was his name was Dave. No clue what his last name was._

_And the recruit was arriving today._

_The man wasn't much of a talker, especially to newbies, but his gut was telling him he was going to do just fine._

 

_Danny wasn't convinced even one bit._

_The Chief suddenly emerged from his office and clapped his hands a few times. Danny looked up curiously._

_"Alright," the Chief sighed heavily, "we've got a new recruit today. He's over there..." he pointed to the lobby doors nearby his office, "...and I expect y'all to give him a warm welcome. Got it?"_

_Even though his boss wasn't directly talking to him, the officer still nodded absentmindedly. The Chief exited through the mentioned doors, seemingly satifised with his answers and responses. A few of his buddies craned their necks in interest and so did Danny. Honestly, just thinking of his name sparked something inside him, but he wasn't sure what it was._

_Doubt?_

 

_Danny's thoughts were interrupted when the Chief walked back in, along with the newbie. "Alright, boys. This is Officer Dave Miller."_

_The first thing the mid-aged man noticed was his build -- lean but muscular. The second thing he noticed was his eyes. His burning eyes that seemed to tear in a stranger's soul at random. The intensity caught him off guard but the color threw him off even more._

 

 _His goddamn burning eyes were_ purple _._

 _Danny's first thought was, "_ Are you fucking with me? _"_

 _The second was, "_ Those aren't contacts. _"_

 

_The man with dark, chocolate hair made eye contact with Danny and the room suddenly melted from existance. It was just the purple-eyed man and Officer Danny. The man suddenly had a strange mask in his hands. It looked like a bunny, but more terrifying. One of its ears were broken and its eyes were hollow and empty._

 

_The man smiled, a smile too wide for his narrow, thin face. His teeth were pearl-white and slightly crooked. His purple eyes burned brighter and seemed to have a sinister glow. Danny took a step back when he placed the bunny mask onto his head without a struggle._

 

_Dave held out his hand._

 

_"Follow me..."_

 

_A flash of silver and crimson red before --_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Officer Danny awoke with a start. His pet Lab, Ruth, stirred and looked at him with her sleepy eyes. The sight of her calmed Danny down a few notches, but the nightmare still rang fresh in his mind.

“Thanks, Ruth,” he told his dog, petting her affectionately. She licked his hand in response.

Heaving a dry chuckle, the officer stumbled out his bed and stumbled to his dingy kitchen and tiredly started up a mug of coffee. His usual breakfast.

Smacking his lips, Danny sat at his table connected to the kitchen and raked his hands through his hair. “ _Follow me_...maybe it's another clue?” Danny asked himself quietly. Ruth whined, pawing at his ragged shorts with impatience.

He turned to her and smiled weakly. “Alright, girlie. I’ll get your food.” He knelt and filled her plastic bowl with dog chow with a measuring cup (not that he _needed_ to measure the amount of food Ruth consumed).

He turned to see his his coffee alarm blinking. Groaning, the tired man turned off the machine and grumbled some words to himself. “Darn sound broke again...really got to stop forgetting.”

Suddenly, his phone rang from his room. He’d forgotten to unplug it from its charger and neglected to bring with him.

_Speaking of forgetfulness_...Danny grumbled some more and picked up his phone from the dresser in his room.

There was a text from the Chief.

**Another killing. Same method. You have an hour; tops.**

****\- Chief** **

 

That was the _last_ thing he wanted happening. And Chief wanted him over in an _hour?_ Could his day get any worse? He turned to Ruth, who’d followed him to his room.

“Sorry Ruthie,” he said, using the nickname given to her years prior, “I’ve got to go check out a crime scene again.” 

 

 

* * *

 

  

The body covered by the white blanket was smaller than Miranda; that was the first thing Danny noticed. A cold chill prickled down his spine and he recalled the bunny mask the "David" guy held in his nightmare. 

 

His friend, Officer Carl approached him slightly breathless. "Oh, you're here; thank God." 

The man frowned in confusion. "What does that mean?"

 

"Got another victim," Carl explained, grabbing at his tie, "but this time it's a kid." Danny tensed, his jaw dropping. Was the man called "David" related to this? The mask he had was an evident clue onto Miranda's death (and now a  _child's_ ), and he'd muttered " _follow me_ ", which was really, really intimidating.  

He shook his head, scolding himself. 

 

"I.D?" He asked, steering himself away from his nightmare. 

Carl huffed and motioned Danny over to the body underneath the dirtied white sheet. The coroner handed him a pair of latex gloves and a pair to Officer Danny. The duo knelt down and Carl carefully removed the sheet from the victim's face. 

 

"Liam Murphy, age 13; student at Morgan Middle School." 

 

Expectedly, Liam's face was peppered in grotesque holes and deep pin-pricks that sealed his fate. But Danny kept his eyes on Liam's eyes. His  _open_ eyes. They were an eerie, glassy shade of blue, long having the life ripped out of them. His jaw was slack and his mouth was open in a terrible scream that nobody could ever hear again. 

"Poor kid." Danny commented solemnly. 

Carl sighed and the coroner hid the boy's face under the same white sheet.

"There's more," he mumbled.

Danny perked up at that.  _Wait what?_

"Another message written in blood?" He asked seriously. Carl nodded. He pointed at the wall to Liam's right and there  _was_ a bloodied message waitng for them. The officer stood slowly, his own jaw dropping. 

 

**FOLLOW ME**

 

Carl glanced at Danny's expression. The shock seemed to ring deeper than of the intimidation of the killer's message. He snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face and the said man snapped out of his daze. 

"You okay?" Carl asked quietly. 

Danny nodded, running his hands through his hair. "Yeah," he responded, gasping slightly, "I just...it's nothing."

Carl refused decline in a possibly-very-important question, so he pushed. "No, it wasn't  _nothing._ You saw someone." Realization struck the officer and he grabbed his friend's shoulders, startling him. "What did you see?" 

Danny stuttered. "I had a nightmare." 

That was  _not_ what Carl expected. But he kept going anyway.

"Of what?" 

" _Him_." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Danny had passed out moments later, so Carl brought him to his house, where he met his worried wife. "I got a text," she had exclaimed, "and -- who's that?" Carl explained that his friend had a nightmare of Him (whoever _Him_ was) and passed out. 

The unconscious man now lay on a couch in the couple's living room with a towel over his forehead. He'd gotten a fever a bit ago. Carl was in the kitchen, mixing up some hot tea for Danny when he heard an audible groan of discomfort. 

He darted into the living room and saw Danny peeling off the towel in a dazed confusion. "No," he said, setting down the mug of tea, "No, no, no. Let me...!" He grabbed Danny's hand and silently placed the towel onto the coffee table. 

 

Danny was more than lucid. "Why am I at your house?" He asked, words slurred. 

"You passed out." 

No response. "You still want to know about my nightmare?" He asked after a beat of awkwardness. Carl nodded, hiding the eagerness (how insensitive that seemed), and let go of his friend's hand when Sarah walked in with the mug Carl had set down. 

 

"Ah, you're awake, " she said in a tone that irked her husband. "Carl told me you had a nightmare of someone." 

Danny flinched. "Yeah...uh, about that..." Carl perked up. "What?" Danny opened his mouth, but then closed it. He shook his head. "Nothing." This time, Carl and Sarah let him choose in silence. They didn't want to scare him into refusal. 

Danny looked at Sarah with a small glare. 

 

"I...I dreamt of a man with  _purple_ eyes." 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Officer Danny recounted his nightmare to the Johnson couple, he starts hallucinating. Worried that his sanity is falling apart, the man depends on Officer Carl Johnson, whose also having his share of hallucinatory terrors. 
> 
> Meanwhile, the killer sets his trap.

 

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**_____**

The man wasn't sure what was nagging at him, but there was something... _around._ It showed up the moment he woke up the day after he told the Johnson couple of his nightmare. His dog, Ruth was blissfully unaware of the doubt Danny felt all day.

He kept himself distracted and busy by keeping very close tabs on Liam's murder. But the dang message from earlier was part of the lab testing too (even though everyone guessed it was Liam's blood, they still had to test it) so it wasn't much help. So the doubt kept growing in intensity and Danny was soon to losing his cool. 

His distant friend, Thomas Fyre noticed his agitation and pulled him aside during the department lunch break. 

"You alright, man?" Thomas asked in concern. 

Danny nodded. "Yeah," he muttered, "I'm fine." 

Thomas knew there was more to the story, but he didn't want to agitate Danny any further, so he dropped it with an _"_ _okay_ , _I hope you feel better soon"_ \-- a useless attempt at reassurance. Danny mumbled something inaudible and walked back to his desk. He put his hands in his hair and groaned quietly. 

 

That's when he saw something. 

 

Jerking to his left, he saw nothing. Narrowing his blue eyes, he took a few more glances but nothing popped up from hiding. The  _something_ looked familiar and it was clearly a person. The officer flinched internally at that, remembering his nightmare of the "Dave" guy. 

"Good grief..." he told himself, rubbing at his temples, "get yourself together!" 

 

Thomas frowned. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dave Miller watched as Officer Danny got into his car and start the engine. He grinned, his purple eyes flashing. He pulled his own car out of park and idly followed Danny. Giggling quietly, he stalked Danny to a dingy apartment complex where he could see a chocolate lab waiting in the first-floor window. 

He made sure to park in another complex lot so Danny wouldn't get suspicous. The man killed the engine and watched as the dazed officer stumbled out and pulled out a big loop of a ring pocketed with a dozen or so keys from his pocket. 

He grabbed his duffel bag with the Spring Bonnie head inside and unzipped it. He pulled out the head and pulled it over his own face, hiding his identity. He went into a secluded area of the lot that had darkness and trees, and pulled out the rest of the suit. 

 

He wasn't Dave Miller anymore.

He was  _Springtrap._

 

Dave hastily clambered over and caught the doorknob that Danny had turned before the door closed and locked entirely. 

 

Of course it had to catch Officer Danny's attention. 

 

Dave quickly shut the door behind him and smiled at Danny, whose eyes widened. He put a finger to his lips, shushing the bewildered man. Stepping forward, he took a moment to pause, testing the man to see if he'd bolt. 

 

He didn't. 

 

Dave took his chance and lunged. Danny shrieked, causing the Lab's barking to start, but Dave clamped his hand over the officer's mouth. Thank God he didn't have his flashlight, nightstick and firearm (even though he wore a suit as armor). Looks like he dressed poorly for this premeditated attack. 

The man with purple eyes dragged a struggling Danny to the nearest room with an open door, which it was a crappy bedroom. Too bad the crappy bedroom had the startled chocolate Lab from earlier. Ruth growled threateningly, but didn't move much. 

 

"Good dog," Dave complimented. 

 

He turned to Danny, who'd grown quiet. He saw that the man beneath him recognized him. But during all the times Dave watched him, Danny didn't even look in his direction.  _Oh silly me,_ Dave mused silently,  _he recognizes me because I'm the killer who killed Miranda and Liam._

 _"Don't move."_ He snarled quietly. 

 

Danny was stunned. He was  _face-to-face_ with Miranda's and Liam's killer. But he didn't recognize his face because (DUH) it was hidden behind a grotesque mess of an old springlock suit. Without much thought, he grabbed the top and lower jaws of the Spring Bonnie suit and yanked it open. 

 

Dave grinned as Danny's eyes widened even more. 

 

"It's me." 

 

The killer snapped his giant maw shut, once again hiding his face and giggled. 

Danny squeaked quietly, the noise slipping through his lips. "Who  _are_ you?" He asked; a stupid question. 

 

"It's me, sweetheart," Dave cooed, "They call me  _Springtrap._ " 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
